Talk:SFX:Featured Projects
This is the discussion page for the SFX Featured Projects wikiproject. It is highly advised to (you must create your own name/pass, if you already have an account on any wikicity it will work here) to remove doubts (if your ip changes, your name will not) about if it's really you posting. __TOC__ Specifications To start, I'll list the specs that we've already suggested: *Similar to Featured Wikicity and Wikipedia:Featured articles, we will have 'suggest' periods. *There should be a Recently Featured Projects, similar to Recently featured Wikicities. Wikipedia does it differently, with a full list of featured articles and a detailed list by month. We already have Fansites which partly serves the project "list" purpose. *A blog category which only mods can post in at SFX could faciliatate easier browsing of past "Featured projects" with articles written about them. *Protection may be used on the "Recently featured article" and "History of featured articles" type pages, since they do not need to be edited, however there will be a Bug reporting page for people who spot misspellings in these ancient posts. Please feel free to add your own ideas (you don't have to bullet them) beneath this, we're going like a discussion, which preferably uses :Indents and --~~~~ signatures. Other such 'wiki editing' tips can be found at wikicities:Help:Editing. --Tom talk/Bliki 17:47, 5 Mar 2005 (GMT) Bart's Requests As you can see in this thread, we've got SFX:Featured Projects. Bart has e-mailed me on this and wants to know on a few things (selectively copied out of the email so that I can get some feedback, hope this is ok). :How would you like to proceed with the 3 pieces of work that I see: :# selecting a Showcase project (we'll feature that on the homepage) for the first week (starting, say, Friday?) and beyond :# selecting 5 or so projects to feature in the sidebar at all times (rotating weekly?) :# launching the wiki listing of all the community marketing projects My suggestions basically consisted of :#Five Minute Challenge for it's being done (pretty much) already, or Firefox S5 for being gigantic and in progress with a great project (the 5 min challenge) preceeding it. :# I don't know, maybe use the last 5 projects and put filler in there for the time being? :# Post about this as early as possible and start stub seed posting on it. I don't think I've gone out of bounds by posting this here, and hope for some good feedback from the real people on these ideas. I almost said, for 2, something like "The wiki would be a staple and we'd start out with FXS5 or 5MC, whichever doesn't get picked as showcase, along with Folding@Home, BOINC, and a random one!" because I don't know of a good fifth. But I didn't, because I don't want it to be my favourite 5, I want it to be the favourite 5. Not to mention I'm really out of ideas. --Tom talk/Bliki 04:20, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) Addendum: I wrote this the other day then saved it in a gmail draft so that I could get permission before posting it. As such, some responses already are here. I've reordered the requests, responses, and their responses, including the full extent of the items so that the context can be grasped. #'Bart': selecting a Showcase project (we'll feature that on the homepage) for the first week (starting, say, Friday?) and beyond #:Tom: The showcase project, at least the first one, needs to be one that's already made leaps and bounds, the one whos footsteps all other projects should seek to fill. That's (in my opinion) Lachlan Hunt's "5 minute guide to Firefox". It's been translated into (i think 16?) languages and is available on the web and as pdfs, made to print. It's already got a small wiki page started (easily expandable) here: Five Minute Challenge. #::Bart: agreed #:Lachlan's new project would probably be mentioned in passing as well, gaining it new membership (maybe it should be showcased as well), Firefox S5. #:Of course, after that there would be links underneath the project "Comment" "Suggest another!" "Find more", linking to the blog post by sfxteam explaining how this came to be promoted and giving thanks, to the "Suggest a featured project" page, and to the list of projects, respectively. #::yep. #selecting 5 or so projects to feature in the sidebar at all times (rotating weekly?) #:Selecting 5 projects to feature at all times: Ooh, that's a tough one, I probably wouldn't rotate that weekly and make it more of a 5 past weeks projects, but i really don't know what to say as other options on this one. I suppose it could start up with "filler"? That's up for discussion. #::I like your idea of picking the featured projects from the last 5 weeks. we can just make it up for the first few weeks. #launching the wiki listing of all the community marketing projects #:Launching the wiki listing: I hate to "launch" something incomplete, or, put better, with very little content. I can set up a post to launch the project listing and we can fill 'er up with stubs (little info and a link or two), allowing people to easily find one they know more about and add info, or whatever. #::Let's do the post. If you'd like to write that, I'll promote it to the homepage. And that's that. I'm going to be making the seed posting either tonight and/or tomorrow. I'd like some help figuring out what categories to put as well as possibly some additional things to "expand on" in the stub seed posting. --Tom talk/Bliki 04:20, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) Discover Firefox Tour I think the Discover Firefox tour should be added to the featured projects list. Although not much has been done with it recently, it should be revived and it needs more community attention if it's ever going to get completed. -- Lachlan Hunt :Lachy, quadruple tildes forms a sig. Anyway, that's to be discussed with the sfx 'higher ups' when the time comes to it (what the heck am I trying to say?). I'd contact DanielWang first to see if he's still interested in running it. --Tom talk/Bliki 14:52, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)